


Apollo's Regrets

by Skifazoa



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skifazoa/pseuds/Skifazoa
Summary: Apollo thinks back on his mistakes surrounding the only real love he ever had.





	Apollo's Regrets

When I first saw him, I was speechless. He was a kind and loving soul, and gave me much more grace than I ever deserved. Though merely a mortal, he was truly beautiful in my eyes. I had never met such a pure, beautiful soul, and my life changed forever when he became my lover. Those were the happiest days of my life. But the fates had different ideas for us. He was lusted after others, one of whom resented me and wished to punish me for stealing the object of his affections. But I never thought he would go so far as he did.

* * *

A flash of silver. The twang of a bow string. My arrow shot through the morning air, piercing the heart of a young deer mid-leap. It fell without a sound, and Hyacinthus bolted forward towards the animal. I smiled and followed him, slinging my bow over my shoulder. Hyacinthus was quickly butchering the deer, skinning it and preparing a fire to roast the meat. I laid my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me.

“That was an amazing shot Apollo!” He smiled as I squatted down next to him to help.

“I have to show off for my love, now, don’t I?” I kissed his cheek.

We enjoyed a lunch of roasted deer with some rose hips, blackberries, and strawberries before laying back to relax in the sun. Hyacinthus dozed off and I was running my hands through his hair sleepily when I saw a pair of dark eyes peering angrily through a bush. I knew instantly that is was Zephyrus. It was vain of me, and I would regret it for the rest of my life, but I stuck out my tongue at him. The eyes disappeared in a flash and I laid my head down next to Hyacinthus’ and fell asleep.

Later that afternoon, I was feeling mischievous and pushed Hyacinthus into a stream as he was squatting to take a drink. He was up and after me in an instant, trying to fling water at me in revenge.

“Apollo!” Hyacinthus laughed, chasing after me. “Wait!”

“You’ll have to catch me!” I call back to him, skipping over rocks and tree roots as nimbly as the deer we’d eaten for lunch. It wasn’t really fair, after all. I was a god, and he could never hope to match my speed. I relented after a few minutes, and allowed him to tackle me to the ground. We rolled in the grass and he kissed me passionately, straddling my hips and making me utterly lose my senses.

A while later, after we cooled off and cleaned ourselves up, Hyacinthus asked me to show him a game. I pondered for a moment before deciding to show off a bit of quoits. I whipped up a discus and began to throw it moderate distances. Hyacinthus wasn’t having any of it.

“C’mon, Apollo, show me what you can really do!” His eyes sparkled and I knew I was lost. I smiled widely and grasped the discus firmly in my hand as I started to spin. I let loose, the discus flying free of my grip and flying farther than any mortal could ever hope to throw. I realized that Hyacinthus had taken off after it, hoping to catch it for me. I laughed softly, knowing it to be a foolish endeavor.

Then I saw the flash of those eyes in the bushes again, and I felt a fear stab through me suddenly. I turned my eyes to Hyacinthus as I felt the west wind pick up, turning to storm-force gusts in seconds.

“Zephyrus! Don’t you dare!” I screamed. “I’ll never forgive you!” But the discus was already blowing back from where it came, and the wind carried it true. It struck Hyacinthus in the head, and he dropped like a stone. I was by his side in an instant, pulling forth herbs and roots from the earth, trying to staunch the blood and close his wound. But it was too late. Hyacinthus was gone, and I could feel my heart breaking. I even tried feeding him ambrosia, but nothing worked. Tears fell from my eyes and I grabbed fistfuls of earth and screamed at the top of my lungs. I beat the ground and grasped at Hyacinthus’ body, refusing to accept that he was gone.

The wind had died away, and I knew that I would never find Zephyrus to extract my revenge. He wouldn’t dare to show his face to me again. As my tears soaked into the earth with Hyacinthus’ blood, small blossoms sprouted around his head. I took one gently in my hand and tucked it behind his ear, pressing one last kiss to his lips.

* * *

If I had known, I would never have thrown that discus. I would never have stuck my tongue out at Zephyrus. I would never have allowed any danger to befall my beautiful, innocent boy. I had lovers before and lovers after, but Hyacinthus was the only one I ever truly loved.

Now I take the blossoms that grew from his death and spread them far and wide across the land. I hope, vainly perhaps, that the world will remember him. I sing of him as I ride across the sky, forever sowing flowers that carry his name and my pain, the only way for us to be together still.


End file.
